It has been desired in the art to provide a method for preparing flexible free standing electrodes for use in preparing transition metal sulfide cathodes for use in high temperature electrochemical cells; particularly cells of the type Na/.beta."-Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 /NaAlCl.sub.4 -transition metal sulfide electrochemical cell at 200.degree. C. Previous cathodes used for other Na/.beta."-Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 /NaAlCl.sub.4 -transition metal sulfide cells used a slurry mixture of the transition metal sulfide and electrolyte formed onto a graphite felt that was then contained in a separated compartment from the sodium anode. The disadvantage of this cell preparation was that large amounts of graphite felt of greater than 20 weight percent were needed in the cathode to provide sufficient electrical contact to the transition metal sulfide active material. In addition, this type of cathode process didn't immobilize the active cathode materials and thus after the electrolyte was molten, the active materials settled in the cell resulting in an nonuniform distribution of the electrochemical products.